Savior Chapter 1 Touch
by SoulAuthor
Summary: Edward tells Carlisle of Chariles abuse, and the Cullens try to help her get out.


Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does. Life sucks…

Edwards POV:

Bella and I had always been close. We had known each other since we were newborns and had to listen to the story constantly. Our mothers were friends when they were children and still are to this day. We went to school together, well, we pretty much did everything together. Bella's parents got divorced when she was twelve. It was a hard time for her, but I kept her going. Since Charlie was always at work, she stayed at our house. We had a room for her, but Bella slept with me. We never did anything. Just slept.

That was when Charlie got laid off. We were at her house watching some old Disney movie and Charlie came bursting through the door. I could smell the alcohol on his breath. He was drunk. Again. I instantly tensed my muscles. Bella's forehead wrinkled in a worried way and I gripped the sofa.

"Are you okay Dad?" Bella said.

"Shmouldn't you be shmudying?" A/N: IDK what to write for a drunk dude!

"W-We already studied Dad." Bella's voice was shaking with fear. Charlie was lucky I didn't punch him in the face at that moment. Even when I was twelve, I had a pretty good arm. I stared him down with dagger eyes, but he was to wasted to comprehend.

"What are you shmooking at?" Charlie gurgled at me.

I responded with silence. Charlie walked into the kitchen and fell asleep on the counter.

"Bella, why don't you tell someone, besides me anyway? I hate it when he hits you!"

"Oh that would be a great story!" she began, "the former police chief abuses his daughter. Very

convincing." She tried to smile, but failed miserably.

"If he hits you one more time I'll-"I was cut off by a drunken yell.

"BELLA! WHY DIDN'T YOU MAKE DINNER?!" Charlie came bursting out of the kitchen his eyes red with anger. He took up his hand and hit Bella across the face. She put her hand on her cheek and started to cry under her breath.

I stood up; with so much anger in me I was shaking. I ran out the door, to my house. My lungs were inflamed, my legs ached, and I felt like I would pass out any second. But I kept running. I ran for Bella. I couldn't let him do this to her.

Bella's POV:

I was crying. I couldn't see in front of me. He just kept hitting me. For five minutes straight, he just kept slapping every part of my body he found. I was numb all over. I couldn't even feel the slaps anymore, but I did feel the blood trickling down my legs. I'd chosen the best day to wear capri's, didn't I?

Edward's POV:

I busted through the door. Everyone in the house was blissfully unaware of the horrifying thing happening to our Bella. The Bella we had grown up with. Rosalie was painting her nails and on the phone with Emmet. Shocking. Jasper was in a corner reading with Alice. She was always here too. Esme and Carlisle were watching TV. I received a quiet murmur of mumbled hellos.

"Carlisle…I…need…your…help." I said between breaths.

Sensing something was wrong; Carlisle turned his head to me, "What's wrong Edward?"

I swallowed, and then caught my breath. "Charlie's hitting her. Really badly. She's bleeding and everything. Come on Carlisle! We have to help her!"

"How long have you known about this Edward?" he said as he stood up and began gathering his medical tools.

I was silent. I couldn't tell Carlisle that I had known for months now. And that I had seen him abuse her about twenty times.

"Edward," he began in a stern voice, "you have to tell me how long you've known!" By this time, everyone had stopped what they were doing and began helping Carlisle, making calls and everything. Bella was important to all of us, and no one wanted her to get hurt. Rosalie even began to cry a bit.

"Since September." I said looking down. I couldn't believe it had been that long. It was now June. I cursed under my breath. I was an idiot. I let her get hurt this long.

"I'll talk to you later." Carlisle said with a disappointed look on his face. "Now get into the car."

We all piled into the car and Esme began to drive. Fast. We were there within about five minutes.

Bella's POV:

"Just stop hurting me!" I cried under my breath. At this point, Charlie was hitting me even harder. I was curled in a fetal position and rolling back and forth. I was about to pass out when I heard the door crash open. That was when the Cullen's walked in. I looked up at them, thanking God that they had come. My saviors. My light at the end of the never ending tunnel of darkness.

Edwards POV:

Esme, Alice, Rosalie, and I rushed over to Bella, while Jasper and Carlisle held down Charlie. Bella was hyperventilating, and we tried to calm her down. I stroked her hair trying to relax her. She calmed down at my touch instantly. I tied a bandage to her arm where there was a gaping wound. She looked at me as if to say "Thank you. I owe you everything."


End file.
